NOT HIM
by elisapoing
Summary: Naruto mencintai sahabatnya... Namun apa dayanya bahwa sahabatnya adalah seorang yang mencintai wanita... Ditengah-tengah kesedihan hati, Tetangga barunya yg berprofesi gigolo mencoba mendekati Naruto. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? cikidot


**NOT HIM** **  
** **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Rate : M (18+)** **  
** **Pairing : SasuNaru** **,...Naru** **  
** **Warning : Yaoi, boys love, boyxboy,OOC , TYPO ,Lemon,OC** **  
**

**Yang gak suka ceritanya maupun antiyaoi dimohon untuk TIDAK MEMBACA ini (KALAU MASIH BACA,AKU TENDANG BOKONGNYA NARUTO #EH)**

● **ω●**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Malam ini terasa dingin. Di sebuah apartemen di sudut kota,Naruto tengah membuat tugas kuliahnya. Ia harus mengetik berulang kali karena suara desahan dari lantai bawah apartemennya. Hampir tiap malam hal ini terjadi. Naruto hampir tak bisa tenang tinggal di apartemen yang sudah ia tempati selama satu tahun.

Sebuah kedutan menghiasi kening Naruto saat mendengar kembali suara desahan. Dengan keras naruto memukul lantai apartemennya yang menjadi atap bagi penghuni dibawahnya itu. Seketika suara desahan itu berhenti. Naruto meghela nafas lega. Bersyukur tak ada suara-suara aneh yang akan mengotori telinganya lagi. Jari lentik Naruto kembali mengambil posisi mengetik. Ia harus mengumpul tugas itu besok pagi. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia rasa malam ini ia tak akan tidur lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Lebih tepatnya sang tamu memukul keras pintu kayu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan jebol. Naruto berdecak kesal. Apa lagi sekarang? Tak bisakah ia tenang hanya untuk membuat tugas.

Naruto membuka pintu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat dan jangan lupa rambut model pantat ayam yang sungguh mengganggu pemandangan. Naruto pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu tapi mereka tak pernah bicara.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto malas.

"Kau...Kenapa memukul atap apartemenku?"

"Oh..kau yang tinggal dibawah apartemenku. Maafkan aku tetangga tapi bisakah kau hentikan suara-suara aneh itu? Kau memangguku membuat tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan besok pagi"

"Cih karena kau pelangganku pergi,Dobe"

Satu bulan ini,Naruto tau rumor yang beredar jika ada seorang gigolo yang tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Naruto tak menyangka gigolo itu menghampirinya. Entah mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Itu salahmu Teme!. Tak bisakah kau menyewa hotel di tengah kota untuk pekerjaan mesummu itu?!"

"Hn..Bagaimana jika kau menggantikan pelangganku yang pergi?"

"Dalam mimpimu Teme pantat ayam!

BRAKKK

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Sang tetangga yang tak lain bernama Uchiha Sasuke berdecak kesal. Gara-gara tingkah tetangganya itu pelanggannya kabur karena mengira ada hantu yang sedang mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka. Padahal ia belum melakukan apapun pada pelanggannya.

Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu kecewa pelanggannya pergi. Apalagi setelah bisa melihat lebih dekat pemuda manis yang beberapa kali ia temui. Yang perlu dicatat adalah Sasuke seorang straight. Ia belum pernah bercinta dengan pria. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mencobanya.

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Celana kain selutut yang dikenakannya memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulus. Sebuah seringai muncul disudut bibir pemuda raven itu"Besok..aku akan minta ganti rugi padanya"

Keesokan harinya Naruto bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus. Apartemen Naruto yang terbilang kecil sangat berantakan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk membereskan semuanya. Setelah pulang kuliah, dia harus bekerja paruh waktu dan malam hari harus membuat tugas.

Naruto mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai. Tak ada yang istimewa di atas meja makan. Hanya ada beberapa lembar roti untuk sarapan. Biasanya dia akan makan ramen instan sayang disayang stock ramennya habis dan ia lupa membelinya kemarin malam. Ini semua gara-gara si Teme mesum yang membuatnya kesal semalaman.

Naruto melangkah menuruni tangga. Manik Sapphire melirik pintu apartemen yang tepat berada di bawah apartemennya. Jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi, Naruto ingin sekali menendang pintu itu hingga roboh dan menendang muka datar sang pemilik. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu Naruto berlari menuju kampusnya.

Berselang sepuluh menit Naruto tiba di sebuah gedung bertuliskan 'Universitas Konoha'. Butuh perjuangan keras bagi Naruto lulus masuk Universitas ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir seluruh penjuru. Tak hanya dari Konoha tapi juga dari luar Konoha. Naruto harus belajar mati-matian. Syukurlah perjuangannya tak sia-sia.

Naruto melirik alrogi pemberian kaasannya. Masih ada waktu untuknya ke perpustakaan.

"Woiii Naruto"

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Naruto. Mata bulatnya menoleh ke belakang. Pria dengan rambut orange tersenyum manis.

"Kau Yahiko..Tak biasanya kau datang tepat waktu"

Yahiko menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ya begitulahh" Yahiko terkekeh. Naruto menghela nafas. Jika Yahiko sudah bersikap seperti itu,pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Ada apa Yahiko? "

"Hei Naruto kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"tanya Yahiko melihat Naruto menatap menyelidik dirinya.

"Aku belum gajian,jadi aku belum bisa mentraktirmu"

Naruto berniat pergi namun sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Naruto memandangnya penuh arti.

"Siapa yang mau minta traktir.."

"Lalu?"

"Ah...begini nanti malam aku boleh pinjam apartemenmu,Naruto?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

Tangan Yahiko berpindah merangkul pundak Naruto. " Aku dan Konan ingin berkencan saja"

Naruto bukan pemuda polos yang tak mengerti maksud Yahiko. "Kalian bisa pergi ke hotel..kenapa ke apartemenku?"

"Aku merasa tidak aman, lagipula ayahku pasti akan mengintaiku dari jauh. Tenang saja aku akan menyewa apartemenmu. Bagaimana?" Ayah Yahiko adalah salah satu orang penting di Konoha dan demi menjaga nama baik ayah Yahiko terkadang menyewa seseorang untuk memantau kegiatan anaknya itu. Naruto cukup kenal baik dengan ayah Yahiko jadi jika dengan Naruto, ayah Yahiko tak akan curiga.

"Aku ti-"

"Aku mohon Naruto. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku"

Yahiko sebisa mungkin menampilkan wajah memelasnya. Yahiko sangat tau kelemahannya. Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Bukan lagi logika yang menguasainya tapi perasaannya yang bergejolak saat ini,begitu menguasai.

"Baiklah..tapi hanya sebentar"

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Naruto" Yahiko tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto."Baiklah jika begitu aku kan menemui Konan. Sampai nanti Naruto"

Tangan Naruto bergerak membalas lambaian tangan Yahiko. Ia memandang sendu punggung lebar yang mulai menjauh. Seharusnya dari awal ia mencengah perasaan ini tumbuh. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal ia tau Yahiko straight tapi kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti mencintai Yahiko.

"Dobe..."

Naruto terdiam. Kaki Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia tak mungkin salah. Suara itu,suara milik tetangganya yang menyebalkan. Bagiamana bisa pemuda itu ada di kampusnya?

"Dobe..Kau jangan kaburr!"teriak Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti. Manik biru melirik orang-orang sekitar yang melihat mereka. Itu semua gara-gara teriakan Sasuke yang terlalu keras.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Ada apa mencariku tetangga?"

"Ganti rugi."

"Hah?"

"Ck..pelangganku kabur gara-gara kau Dobe. Aku minta kau ganti rugi."

"Itu salahmu karena menggangguku Teme! dan berhenti memanggilku dobe."

" Jadi kau tidak mau ganti rugi?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah"

Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan Naruto mendekat. Dan terjadilah peristiwa menggemparkan hari itu. Jangan lupa semua mata yang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka.

CUP

Naruto membola. Butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukan sang raven. Tangan kecil Naruto mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Sasuke pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto menatap tak percaya Sasuke. Punggung tangannya bergerak mengusap kasar bibir yang memerah. "a..apa yg kau lakukan?"

"Meminta ganti rugi."

"Brengsek kau PANTAT AYAM!"

Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Terdengar beberapa bisikan.

"Dia tampan sekali~"

"Kyaaa~ apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Manisnya~"

Sasuke menulikan telingannya. Ia tak peduli dengan mereka. Yang terpenting... Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya. Rasa manis masih terasa. Kenapa bibir seorang pria bisa begitu manis bahkan melebihi wanita-wanita yang selama ini ia tiduri. "Cihh..siapa dobe itu sebenarnya?"

Pintu toilet dibuka kasar. Air dari wastapel mengalir deras. Naruto membersihkan bibirnya dari jejak bibir Sasuke. Ia tak sudi mengecap bibirnya yang ternodai.

"Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengan pantat ayam itu lagi. Aku tak segan-segan menggorenggnya hingga garing"

Naruto masuk ke kelas dengan wajah kesal lalu duduk begitu saja di samping seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu memiliki surai berwarna coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik yang tampak menghiasi wajah. Pemuda itu menatap heran sehabatnya. "Kenapa denganmu Naruto?"

"Si teme itu benar-benar membuatku kesal"

Kiba mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. "Teme siapa yang kau maksud? Oh jangan-jangan pemuda yang menciummu tadi"tebak Kiba

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda pencinta anjing itu. "Kau..kau melihatnya Kiba?"

"Yah,aku melihatnya bersama Shikamaru. Bahkan mungkin satu kelas ini melihatmu"

Naruto meneguk ludah. Telinga sensitifnya samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau lihat tadi Naruto berciuman dengan pemuda tampan. Beruntungnya dia"

"Jika saja aku yang diciumnya~"

"Kyaa~ aku juga mau"

Sebuah pulpen di tangan Naruto berakhir tragis. Kiba memandang horor pulpen tersbut bukan karena kekuatan Naruto yang bisa mematahkan pulpen tapi pulpen itu MILIKNYA. INGATKAN NARUTO JIKA ITU PULPEN KESAYANGAN MILIK KIBA.

"Teme pantat ayam itu akan kupastikan tewas malam ini" Naruto akan membuat perhitungan dengan tetangganya itu. Beraninya membuat nama baik seorang Uzumaki Naruto tercemar karena tingkah mesum pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Kiba menghela nafas berat,mencoba mengiklaskan pulpen kesayangannya. "Sudahlah Naruto lupakan Sasuke"

"Sasuke?"

"Iya,Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang menciummu tadi. Dia mahasiswa jurusan sains di gedung B"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya karena saking terkejut dengan fakta yang diucapkan Kiba. "APA?! Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu Naruto"jawab Kiba datar.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Kiba. Dia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang terpenting baginya mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan bisa membanggakan orang tuanya.

Mengingat kejadian dengan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto juga mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yahiko. Naruto kembali duduk. Wajah manisnya yang semula terlihat kesal berubah sendu.

"Kiba,Yahiko menemuiku tadi"

Kiba mendekatkan telinganya. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto bercerita tentang pemuda itu hanya saja melihat raut wajah Naruto pasti pemuda playboy itu melakukan hal yang membuat Naruto sedih. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia meminjam apartemenku untuk berkencan dengan Konan"

Raut wajah Kiba seketika mengeras. Apa maksud Yahiko meminjam apartemen Naruto untuk berkencan dengan seorang wanita? Kiba tak terlalu mengenal Yahiko karena dia berada di kelas sebelas tapi bukankah ini keterlaluan. Walau bukan salah Yahiko sepenuhnya karena sepertinya pemuda itu tidak tau perasaan Naruto. "Jangan bilang kau menyetujuinya Naruto"

Naruto menunduk dalam dan mengangguk lemah. Inilah sifat Naruto yang tak disukai Kiba. Jika sudah menyangkut orang yang disuka Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Bisa dikatakan Naruto selalu dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Ayolah Naruto,kau bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bercinta dengan orang lain di apartemenmu sendiri? Jangan membuatku tertawa Naruto"

"Aku memang bodoh Kiba"

"Naruto..." lirih Kiba prihatin. Kiba menggenggam tangan sudah seperti ini Kiba hanya bisa menyemangati sahabatnya.

.

Malam datang begitu cepat. Naruto menyeruput ramen instan rasa miso sambil bersila di atas sofa buntut miliknya. Mata besarnya berfokus pada acara pertandingan basket. Naruto ingin kembali bermain basket seperti sebelum ia masuk kuliah. Apa daya jadwalnya terlalu padat.

"Kenyangnya~" Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Ia sangat lapar karena harus baru membersihkan seluruh apartemen. Naruto tak mau Yahiko melihat apartemennya yang jorok.

TOK TOK

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya terasa perih terpampang jelas. Yahiko datang dengan seorang wanita berambut ungu. Penampilannya sangat cantik dan sexy. Naruto sadar jika dia bukanlah saingan yang pantas untuk wanita tersebut. "Yooo Narutoo"sapa Yahiko.

"Oh Kau sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Ingat hanya tiga jam"

"Kau tenang saja"

Naruto memberikan kunci apartemennya pada Yahiko. Naruto memasang senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Selamat bersenang-senang"

"Tentu saja, Naruto"

Yahiko merengkuh bahu Konan dan berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Pintu apartemen Naruto tertutup,meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta. Naruto tidak tau apa ini baik atau buruk baginya. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pria itu?"

Naruto mendelik tajam orang yang sedang bersender dekat tangga. "Diam kau teme pantat ayam"

"Malang sekali nasibmu Dobe "Ejek Sasuke.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri,Teme"

Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke. Pandangannya terfokus ke depan seakan menganggap Sasuke tak ada.

"Hn,Tunggu dobe.."

"Apa?" Naruto melirik malas Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak henti-henti membuat dirinya kesal.

"Bokongmu seksi juga"

BUGH!

.

"Bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu hah..hah.."ucap Naruto dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Disandarkan tubuh kecilnya di sebuah kursi taman. Ia sungguh puas memukul wajah si brengsek yang tak lain Sasuke hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia hanya malas meladeni gigolo mesum. Naruto melihat arloginya. Ini baru jam sembilan malam,masih dua jam lagi sebelum kembali ke apartemen.

Naruto mengengadah melihat langit malam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

DRTTT

Tangan tan merogoh sesuatu di kantong celana. Ponselnya berdering. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar. "Halo Yahiko?"

"Ah..Naruto kau sudah bisa kembali ke apartemenmu. Aku harus pergi,ayahku terus menghubungiku"

"Ba..baiklah."

"Oh,ya kunci apartemenmu aku titipkan pada tetanggamu yang berambut seperti hmm..pantat ayam itu"

'APA?!' Naruto berteriak keras dalam hati. Kenapa Yahiko harus menitipkannya pada manusia pantat ayam itu?

"Naru..Naruto?"

"Ah..iya Yahiko. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan hati-hati"

"Pasti aku sampaikan. Kau juga Naruto"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto bangkit dari kursi. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Naruto. Sedikitnya Naruto berharap Yahiko belum melakukan apapun terhadap teman kencannya itu.

Naruto meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Saatnya pulang"

.

"Ahhh~..."

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, memandang datar sebuah pintu kayu. Naruto mengedor keras pintu apartemen Sasuke saat mendengar suara desahan. Perempat sudut muncul dipelipisnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Sang pemilik apartemen tak kunjung membuka pintu.

Brakkk

Naruto menendang pintu tak bersalah itu. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan laki-laki setengah naked yg mungkin wanita diluar sana akan menjerit melihat perut sixpack Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Ia memandang tak suka dan merasa gagal menjadi seorang pria. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN LAKI-LAKI MESUM ITU MEMILIKI TUBUH YANG BAGUS SEDANGKAN DIA TIDAK?!

"Ck...Tak bisakah kau sabar,Dobe!" geram Sasuke.

"TIDAK! Berikan kunci apartemenku"

"Begitukah caramu meminta?"

"Berikan saja kunciku!

"Ambilah"

Naruto memperhatikan setiap sudut tubuh Sasuke tapi tak ada kunci apartemennya. "Dimana kau meletakkannya?"

"Di dalam celana dalamku"

Naruto menahan amarahnya. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar ingin dibunuh."Kau mau aku pukul lagi Teme!"

"Hn,tunggu disini"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Dari luar Naruto bisa melihat apartemen Sasuke. Sangat rapi,bersih dan jangan lupakan beberapa barang mahal yang tak dimiliki Naruto. Ia tak tau apa barang itu berasal dari hasil kerja Sasuke atau tidak. Padahal pemuda itu tampan dan terbilang sempurna ia bisa bekerja sebagai model atau pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Kenapa ia memilih menjadi gigolo?

Sekelibat bayangan tubuh Sasuke terlintas. Wajah Naruto memerah mengingatnya. Jika dibandingkan dengannya,sangatlah jauh. Tak ada otot yang bertengger manis di tubuh mungilnya. Makanya Naruto sering menjadi korban pelecehan karena dikira wanita. Ingin sekali ia memusnahkan orang-orang mesum itu agar tak mengganggu hidupnya.

"Ini kuncimu..." Sasuke memberikan kunci dengan gantungan rubah.

"Hm..Arigatou" balas Naruto singkat. Naruto akan berbalik pergi namun Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Apalagi Teme? Kau tak henti-hentinya menggangguku"

"Namamu.."ucap Sasuke kelewat singkat.

"Hah? Bicara yang jelas teme"

"Ck begitu saja tak mengerti. Siapa namamu dobe?"

Naruto memberikan tatapan menyelidik. "Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Hn"

Naruto menghela nafas dengan tingkah Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto,itu namaku dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, benar?"

Sasuke menyeringai."Aku tak mengira kau begitu tertarik padaku sampai mencari taunya"

"Jangan ge-er Uchiha."

Naruto bergegas pergi. Bicara dengan Sasuke membuatnya sakit kepala. Sasuke tersenyum jail. Tangan kekar memeluk pinggang Naruto mendekat.

"Brengsek lepaskan aku!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun tak berefek apapun. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. Nafas Sasuke berhembus menggelitik bulu-bulu halus disana. Wajah Naruto memerah. Bibir tipisnya digigit kuat-kuat,ia tak ingin satu desahan lolos dan membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu semakin ge-er. Perlu diketahui jika salah satu area sensitifnya adalah telinga. "Bagaimana jika aku melayanimu? Aku tak pernah mendapatkan pelanggan pria tapi jika dengamu tak masalah" bisik Sasuke sedutif.

"Lepaskan aku" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Siapa yang datang Sasuke kun?"

Seorang wanita berambut pink muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita itu sangat cantik menurut Naruto. Walau ia menyukai Yahiko bukan berarti Naruto sepenuhnya gay. Kadang kala ia masih tertarik dengan wanita diluar sana.

Disaat Sasuke sudah tak terlalu fokus padanya, Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan langsung saja kabur ke apartemennya. "Cih..dia kabur"

Naruto menutup pintu apartemen dan menguncinya. "Teme itu pasti sudah gila.."

Naruto bergegas menuju kamar. Seperti yang terlihat kamarnya berantakan. Hanya ada satu kamar di apartemennya dan sudah pasti Yahiko melakukan itu di kamar miliknya. Naruto merapikan futon dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Naruto yang akan ke kamar mandi terkejut melihat apa yang tergetak di lantai. Mata sendunya terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Jika saja ia tak menahan diri mungkin sesuatu akan mengalir menuruni pipi Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok dan mengambil benda itu tanpa jijik. Sebuah alat pengaman dengan sperma yang sudah pasti milik Yahiko ,membuat hati Naruto hancur.

"Kenapa ini sangat sakit,kaasan?"

TO BE COUNTINUE

Maaf aku belum publis POL dan sudah membuat cerita baru :(. Salahkan saja rumput yang bergoyang #plak. Sebenarnya POL sudah ampir selesai hanya saja buntu saat Naruto diculik ;-; . Kalau berkenan kalian bisa memberikan masukan. :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan. :* aku mencintai kalian tapi aku lebih mencintai Sasunaru #ditendangreader


End file.
